Would you be my Valentine?
by luvvera
Summary: Un oneshot como regalo de San Valentin para todos, corto, simple, bastante más cursi de lo que suelo hacer. HPDM.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece aquí, solo mi corazón le pertenece a éste par, que se lo robó por ahí hace unos cuantos años. Todo es de J.K.R, y la historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.

**N/A: **Es un oneshot que escribí como regalo de San Valentín a todos los amantes del Drarry, que mataríamos la oportunidad de pasar este día con alguno de estos dos. Feliz día de los enamorados a todos, aquellos que lo están y aquellos que todavía esperan. 

**Would****you****be**** my Valentine?**

Era increíblemente frustrante, irritante, difícil de creer. ¿Cómo podía ser que todos sus amigos creyeran que iba a pasarse el día se San Valentín solo? De tan sólo pensarlo Draco apretaba los puños y repasaba mentalmente las miles de maldiciones oscuras que había aprendido. Si bien era cierto que hacía tiempo que a Draco no se lo veía saliendo con nadie, aún así, era imposible que alguien pensara que un Malfoy iba a pasar el día de los enamorados sin compañía.

No era que Draco creyera realmente en el amor, pero desde que tenía memoria había pasado el día de San Valentín con algún idiota de turno, paseando por allí sin importarle nada demasiado, simplemente porque todo se resumía a una cosa: esa noche terminaban follando.

Ese año no iba a ser la excepción, Draco tenía una cita con el muchacho con el que había estado saliendo hacía tiempo, pero como aún nadie conocía personalmente a éste individuo, ninguno de sus amigos le creía.

- Inútiles- murmuró el rubio mientras abollaba el pergamino que le había enviado Pansy, invitándolo a pasar el día con ella y Zabini en su viñedo en España.

Realmente, no era posible que creyeran que no tenía una cita. Como si a él, el mago más deseable de toda maldita Europa, le costara el menor trabajo conseguir una cita jamás.

- Un Malfoy con problemas para conseguir una cita, por favor- murmuró mientras ajustaba la bufanda gris alrededor de su cuello antes de salir.

Era un catorce de febrero bastante frío en Londres, incluso más de lo normal. Había nevado la noche anterior, por lo que la ciudad se hallaba cubierta de una fina capa de lo que parecía algodón blanco.

Draco odiaba esperar, y odiaba las cursilerías, pero sin embargo estaba allí sentado en la plaza, rodeado de parejas felices y esperando con un paquete en las manos al infeliz que se tardaba en llegar.

Eso era lo peor, Draco llevaba un regalo de San Valentín, cosa que no había hecho nunca, en todos sus años de citas. A sus veintiún años, llevaba una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel aterciopelado rojo y rodeado con una cinta frisada del mismo color. Por mucho que le gustara hacer regalos, ese había sido un maldito dolor de cabeza, y eso que Draco era realmente bueno escogiendo regalos.

Es que el maldito era imposible, y no porque lo tuviera todo, sino porque era de esas personas a las que no le importaba lo material, de las que buscaban algo más allá de un regalo. Al muy jodido le gustaba relacionarse con los obsequios, encontrarles un significado, y por eso Draco se había pasado semanas buscando el regalo ideal, ese que fuera más allá de un regalo convencional, que realmente simbolizara algo más.

Luego de una ardua búsqueda, lo había encontrado: el regalo perfecto. Lo había envuelto cuidadosamente, orgulloso de haber encontrado algo tan único, tan significativo, y sin embargo ahora se avergonzaba, preguntándose internamente si a Potter iba a gustarle.

Porque como siempre, todos sus problemas se resumían a Potter, ese maldito de pelo azabache, ojos demasiado verdes y sonrisa demasiado atractiva. Maldito. Si no fuera porque era tan jodidamente guapo, probablemente Draco no se encontraría en donde estaba ahora. O quizás sí, porque su relación con Potter iba más allá de lo físico.

- Un momento, ¿Quién ha hablado de relaciones?- se preguntó en voz alta, pero realmente no se preocupó en pensar una respuesta.

Sus pensamientos se vieron ocupados por un extremadamente sexy Potter, que acababa de plantarse frente a él. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por el frío, pero aún así llevaba la chaqueta desabrochada, como si no le importara. En una de sus manos llevaba un pequeño paquete.

Sin esperar a nada, Draco dejó su propio regalo en el banco, tomó la cara de Harry entre sus manos y lo besó larga y suavemente.

- Feliz San Valentín.- dijo Harry entregando su paquete.

- Esto… si, como sea- respondió Draco dándole el suyo.

La cara de Harry se transformó cuando abrió el paquete. Sus ojos se abrieron y su boca se torció en una mueca de sorpresa y emoción.

- Draco, yo…

- Bueno, pensé que quizás iba a gustarte yo…

Harry no le permitió terminar, pues enseguida lo estaba besando. En sus manos descansaba una pequeña snitch que, a diferencia de todas las demás, era plateada.

Unos meses antes, Harry le había contado que cuando su padre jugaba de buscador en Gryffindor, había atrapado una snitch plateada, que nadie sabía de dónde había salido ni por qué era plateada. La pelota alada, extrañamente, no se abría. James había estado tan emocionado con ella que le había grabado su nombre y la había bautizado Lily como burla a su propia novia, diciendo que era fría y extraña como ella. Lupin le había contado a Harry que la snitch había desaparecido con el tiempo y las mudanzas, y que James finalmente se había olvidado de ella.

Una vez que rompió el beso, Harry miró a Draco con una sonrisa, de esas que tienen los niños pequeños cuando están emocionados y expectantes.

Ante la insistencia del moreno, Draco abrió su propio paquete y de la sorpresa, y no quiso decir emoción, soltó una exclamación ronca que sobresaltó a Harry.

En sus manos había una serie de fotografías en blanco y negro resguardadas por un marco de cuero negro. La primera representaba a un Draco pequeño, montado sobre un dragón algo más grande que él, y con una expresión de terror en el rostro. La segunda era un primer plano de su cara; estaba cubierta con las manos pero aun así se veía claramente que estaba llorando. En la tercera se veía a Draco, de unos diez años, con la reina, y en esta lucía realmente disgustado, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la mujer casi con odio. Ya en la cuarta llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin y estaba orgullosamente parado frente a al tren color escarlata que lo llevaba a Hogwarts. Lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas que no se le veían demasiado seguido y que hacían que a Harry se le cortara la respiración.

Draco acarició suavemente el marco cuando llegó a ver la última foto. En esa no estaba solo, por el contrario, era un plano de él y Harry juntos, dándose un suave beso en los labios, ambos con el cabello decorado apenas con nieve y las mejillas sombreadas.

- Te oí decirle a alguien que la fotografía era una de las cosas muggles que lograbas aceptar y que incluso te gustaban.- comentó Harry mientras llevaba su mano hacia la de Draco.- y me pareció que era una buena forma de demostrarte que estás equivocado.

Draco lo observó, confuso…

- Me dijiste una vez que tenías problemas para demostrar tus sentimientos, pero eso no es cierto. Estás fotos demuestran que sabes revelar lo que sientes mucho mejor de lo que crees.

Entonces Draco volvió a besarlo, estrechándolo con fuerza y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Y ya no le importaba si el regalo era cursi o no, si Potter y él estaban en una relación o sí Pansy se compadecía porque no le creía que tenía una cita. Ya no le importaba nada, más que Potter, más que Harry, y ese sinfín de emociones ridículas y poco dignas que le hacía sentir, y que a Draco le encantaban.


End file.
